Dalai Llama
Dalai Llama is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Wooly Featuring * Spirit * Chieftain Croak * Random Appearances * Wrinkles * Sniffles * Buck and Chuck * Cuddles * Leif Plot As Wooly follows a map to the carnival, he gets lost and winds up trekking through a jungle. He encounters a large temple and climbs it. At the top he finds an elder, Wrinkles, sitting upon a throne. He is rather cranky about his job and decides to quit. Feeling tired himself, Wooly sits on the throne. Wooly makes himself comfortable until he sees someone else climbing the temple. It is Spirit, and he has come to collect wisdom from the great elder. He is slightly puzzled to find Wooly in the throne, but then he just shrugs. He goes on to ask Wooly about the future. The green llama speaks his foreign gibberish. Misinterpreting the speech, Spirit leaves in panic. Now Chieftain Croak approaches Wooly and asks a question. Wooly once again speaks in his native tongue. Croak believes he is being told to create rain. He agrees to do so and departs for his task. Random shortly arrives and asks random things to Wooly. He repeats with even more gibberish, finding her annoying. Random thinks she has been given a mission. Spirit makes his way into town and warns a crowd consisting of Buck, Chuck, and Sniffles that imminent doom awaits them unless they listen to the great elder Wooly. Sniffles is highly sceptical about this while Buck and Chuck call Spirit crazy. Meanwhile, Random begins dousing trees with oil. Cuddles gets his kite stuck in a nearby tree. As he tries to pull it out, the tree catches fire, along with himself. When all the trees affected by Random are set aflame, Spirit tells everyone he will stop the calamity. Chieftain Croak and his tribe are shown to have gathered at the coastline. Croak uses his staff to bring in storm clouds. It begins raining and the fires are put out, to everyone's joy. Unfortunately, Croak applies too much force to his staff, stirring a hurricane. His staff, followed by he and his tribe, get blown away. Soon the town gets flooded, drowning the other inhabitants, except Spirit who perches safely on a floating log. Back at the temple, Wooly gets off the throne and proceeds with his journey, only to be blown away as well. Leif lands in the throne and the hurricane stops, to his relief. But then an earthquake forms, sending Leif, Spirit, and the flood water into a giant hole in the ground. In a post-credits scene, the temple (although severely sunken) is the only thing left. Wrinkles returns from vacation and reclaims his spot. Deaths # Cuddles burns to death. # Chieftain Croak and his tribe are blown away (debatable). # Random, Buck, Chuck and Sniffles drown. # Wooly is blown away (debatable). # Leif and Spirit are engulfed by an earthquake, possibly drowning. Trivia * If Chieftain Croak and Wooly died, then Wrinkles is the only survivor. * The title is a pun on the word Dalia Lama. * This marks Spirit's first death. * Giggles was originally planned to appear as one of the townspeople. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes